Randomness in Sugar Rush
by PokeMarioFan95
Summary: What kinds of nonsense will we find in the incredibly popular dessert-themed racing game? Read to find out!


**WARNING: EVERYTHING INTRODUCED IN THIS FANFIC, INCLUDING CHARACTERS, REFERENCES, ETC., BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. BUT THE FANFIC BELONGS TO ME.**

* * *

**POKEMARIOFAN95 PRESENTS...**

**A "WRECK-IT RALPH" FANFICTION"**

**"RANDOMNESS IN SUGAR RUSH"**

* * *

Litwak's Arcade. 10:27 P.M. Closed after another great day of kids playing their favorite arcade games. Now, all video game characters can relax and enjoy the night after many "Quarter Alerts". However, we'll be focusing on a particular arcade machine, popular since its release in 1997. That game is a candy-themed racing game under the name "Sugar Rush".

You may recall that the game has a mechanic that allows only 9 of the 15 racers (yep 15, not 16. You guys remember what happened to "King Candy", RIGHT?) to be picked at random daily. Inside the game, all 15 characters race in a special "Random Roster Race", and only those who finished in the Top 9 can be part of the next day's roster. And right now, the roster's been decided, and the racers can finally relax and have fun until the arcade opens in the morning. But, what's this? The crowd's cheering very loudly tonight. And why is that, you may ask? Well, another race is going on! Between all 15 racers! Just for fun! They're already in the last part of the final section, and they're now approaching the finish line at very high speeds. The announcer's going nuts to see who will win the race in 1st.

**Announcer: **Here they come, ladies and gentlemen! Who would this awesome race TO THE DEATH? ...I know It's not to the death, but who cares! THIS IS A SPETACULAR RACE!

The karts were approaching the finish line in very fast speeds. All of the racers' faces are insanely concentrated on the race, and they are covered in cake frosting, sugar, saliva, burn marks, and sweat, with a ton of adrenaline pumping in their codes.

**Announcer: **It's head-to-head! Nose-to-nose! Neck and neck! Toes-to-toes! Kart-to-kart! Eyes-to-eyes! Wheels-to-wheels! SOMEBODY STOP ME!

Suddenly, a big meaty fist punched the announcer in the face to calm down his excitement.

Heavy metal music started to play, as the racers continued towards the finish line. It's like the holy grail to their lives. They'll do anything to cross the finish line. And then *BOOM!* All the karts exploded, launching the racers in the air. They landed with a great, big THUD!, and the heavy metal music stopped playing. The crowd gasped at the scene. But, lucky for them, the racers are still alive. They all have crossed the finish line, but they won't believe what they saw in front of them.

**Announcer: **And the winner is ROCKY!

Everybody cheered on. The racers couldn't believe their eyes.

**Vanellope: **We lost the greatest race ever...TO A ROCK?

Suddenly, Wario and Waluigi appeared out of nowhere.

**Wario *imitating a sad trombone*: **Wah wah waaaaaaaaah!

**Taffyta: **WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?

Taffyta have never felt this angry before, even after losing to an inanimate object. In fact so angry, that she wants to use brutal strength. Her face was steaming red.

**Vanellope: **Uh...you OK, Taffyta?

**Waluigi: **Heh. A little girl is mad at us. She doesn't even know that WE put the rock there.

**Wario: **Shut up, Waluigi!

But it's too late. Vanellope gasped at the realization that it was the Wario Bros. that put the rock in front of the finish line. And that also made Taffyta angrier. But they're aren't afraid about her anger at all.

**Wario: **Whatever. She's still a kid. Hey, kid! Whatcha gonna do now?

**Taffyta: **THIS!

An electric aura appeared around Taffyta for a second. And then...

**Wario Bros.: **Oh crud...

**Taffyta: **Metsu...SHOR-YU-KEN!

Three very powerful uppercuts uppercuts, and both Wario and Waluigi are soaring into the skies.

**Wario: **Well, note to self. Never underestimate children. Even if they are game characters.

**Waluigi: **Well said, bro.

**Wario Bros.: **It looks the Wario Bros. are blasting off again!

*bling*

**Crumbelina: **Mama mia...

**Taffyta: **It's a good thing Street Fighter was plugged in...

After unleashing all that rage, Taffyta felt better. The crowed cheered once again, and everybody went on with their lives like nothing ever happened. And the winner of the race? Since the rock cannot be in the race for obvious reasons, it was a 15-way tie. But the race was fun indeed...

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER, IN THE BASE OF DIET COLA** **MOUNTAIN...**

* * *

**Vanellope: **Hey, guys! You remember that Sugar Rush was also released for the Tobikomi 64, right?

**Jubeleena: **Yeah! And until this day, this game series is still competing against Nintendo's Mario Kart series! Man, I wonder which game series will...

She paused, looking in the distance a familiar duo in red and green.

**Jubeleena: **No way...

**Everybody else: **What?

The cherry-hat girl pointed at the familiar figures as they approached the racers. They all gasped in surprise.

**Vanellope: ***gasp* It's the Mario Bros.!

**Mario Bros.: **The very same!

After a long period of silence...

**Mario: **So...where's Crumbelina?

The racers were confused by this.

**Taffyta: **How do you know about Crumbelina?

The answer to that question is right in front of her, as Crumbelina stared at the Mario Bros. with big, anime-style eyes like they were her idols or something. Mario and Luigi did the same, staring at her back with the same eyes.

**Crumbelina: **...BROTHERS!

**Mario Bros.: **SISTER!

They ran towards each other for a family reunion(?) hug. They were literally crying tears of joy.

**Crumbelina: ***sniff* Oh, how I missed you guys!

**Luigi: **Same here sis. *sniff* Same here...

The other racer were dumbfounded by the scene. Well, all of them, except Gloyd, who was snickering.

**Gloyd: ***snicker* *whispers* I reprogrammed their codes to be siblings! *teeth smile*

The other racers looked at Gloyd with "What the heck?" faces. But then, they somehow agreed to what happened.

**Vanellope: **Yep, this makes sense.

**Jubeleena: **I knew it, since Crumbelina here is part Italian. Her last name. Even her accent.

**Minty: **I wonder if Bowser can handle another Italian. *giggle*

**Citrusella: **I don't you how you can reprogram their codes, but thank you, Gloyd!

The boy gave the other racers a thumbs-up as a way of saying "you're welcome". They later left the area to leave the Mario Bros. and their "sister" to return to their "family reunion".

* * *

**LATER, IN THE CASTLE...**

* * *

Since Vanellope is now the president of Sugar Rush, she decided to redecorate the whole castle exactly in her own image. So she hired two chocolate chip cookies as her personal castle redecorators. She hated pink (or "salmon" as "King Candy" called it), so the redecorating has started. First, the castle is classy, like most castles are. Beautiful orchestra music plays in the background to suit the castle's new look. However, Vanellope shook her head in disapproval. Next, the castle is like a Greek temple. Greek music plays. She shook her head again in disapproval.

Next, a cowboy's shack. *redneck music*

Next, a torture room. *somebody screamed*

Then...

**Vanellope: **Perfect!

**Cookie Redecorator 1:** But this is the same room that we started from!

**Vanellope: **...Y'know what? Paint it like the color of my sweater!

**Color Redecorators: ***sigh*

And so, by request of the president, they painted the castle like the color of her sweater. With more sweets as furniture. And so, she's happy.

* * *

**LATER...**

* * *

In the distance, a singing voice can be heard...

**Candlehead: **Happy, happy birthday! To you! And you! AND YOU!

**Adorabeezle: **Um, it's too early for any of our birthdays...

**Candlehead: **It's in my nature! And my code! Every day is a birthday! Must...share...CAKE!

Suddenly, she started in rattle and shudder, mostly from excitement.

**Rancis: **Oh my land...SHE'S GONNA BLOW!

All the racers took cover. Then...*BOOM!* Candlehead exploded into confetti and a rainbow. On top of the rainbow was Candlehead herself. And she started to sing the Happy Birthday Song in the form of a Broadway musical, as she landed gracefully to the ground. The racers looked at her with "What the heck?" faces once again.

* * *

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

* * *

**Swizzle: **Hey, Rancis. The way you're dressed makes me think that you're the most gentlemanly of all Sugar Rush!

**Rancis: **No way that I'm like that in any way!

While he was saying that, he put on a monocle and was sipping on a cup of tea (which is actually hot chocolate).

**Rancis: **And I heard rumors that you are the daredevil of the whole game!

**Swizzle: **Am not!

He then grabbed three flaming candy chainsaws and started juggling them.

**Rancis: **Hmm...*sips on cup of hot chocolate*

* * *

**LATER...**

* * *

It's almost time for the arcade to open, and the racers decided to do a warm-up race to for the 16 hours of gameplay by players and the next Random Roster Race. Vanellope, after some bad luck, is in last place, and she's desperate to finish first. The finish line is very close. To her luck, Item Sugar Cubes are in front of her, and she went through one. The item she received was an item that's never-before-seen in the game. A vanilla lollipop with a red swirl in the center, with a little yellow star next to it.

**Announcer: **Invincibility Candy!

**Vanellope: **Huh. Never heard of this power-up before. I wonder...

She grabbed the item and gave it a lick. Then, her whole body and her kart started to glow in rainbow colors. She felt like she can win now! So, she went extremely fast, ramming the other racers out of her way, crossing the finish line in 1st. Everybody cheered. And the racers congratulated her, even though she used an item that was never seen in the game.

**Vanellope: **Thank you, whoever created this power-up!

A picture of Masahiro Sakurai giving a thumbs-up was shown.

**Candlehead: **Hey! Where's Crumbelina?

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN SUPER MARIO BROS...**

* * *

**Bowser: **MUAHAHAHA! Another successful attempt to kidnap the princess! NOBODY CAN STOP ME!

**?: **Except us!

**Bowser: **Mario? Green 'Stache? You guys again...

Mario and Luigi stood there in the center of the throne room in their battle stances from Super Smash Bros. The Koopa King jumped from his throne and landed in front of the Mario Bros. He did the same battle stance like the one from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U.

**Boswer: **Come at me bros!

**?: **And sis!

**Bowser: **?

Suddenly, a little girl landed next to the Mario Bros.

**Bowser: **Wait. Ain't that the Italian girl from that game "Sugar Rush"? Um...what's her name again?

**Crumbelina: **The name's Crumbelina! And you will NOT hurt my brothers!

**Bowser: **YOUR brothers? That's so wrong, but makes sense...

And so, Crumbelina, Mario and Luigi took out their hammers.

**Bowser: **Oh crud...

* * *

**WARNING: THIS HAMMER SCENE AGAINST BOWSER IS TOO VIOLENT AND EPIC THAT WILL LEAVE VIEWERS WITH A PRICELESS FACE AND WITH THE URGE TO WHACK PEOPLE WITH HAMMERS. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING!**

* * *

**THE END**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
